Du rhum et des femmes
by Kidann
Summary: C'est le genre d'idées qui me viennent lorsque j'écoute des chansons à boire et que je n'ai pas vu "Pirates des Caraïbes" depuis trop longtemps... Jugé M pour violence et peut être autre chose, ça dépendra de vous et de mon co-idées-man


_**Titre : **_**Du rhum et des femmes**

_**Type : **_**À chapitres**

_**Rating : **_**B (niveau préscolaire)!! Haha… pourquoi j'écrirais ça… cette fois, ça sera un M! o**

_**Auteure : **_**Kidann**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Je suis arrivée devant Masashii Kishimoto, la semaine dernière et lui ait mit le canon de mon pistolet sur le front en ordonnant sur un ton tout à fait autoritaire : « J-je… je… Réqui-qui-sitionne v-vos p-p-personnages d-d-d-d-de Na-naa-naruto! » Tout en tentant vainement de mettre une balle à mon arme. Tout à coup, des gardes du corps sont apparus et laissant tomber mon revolver dans ma surprise, je me suis mise à courir pour m'échapper. Je me cache dans un trou depuis une semaine, de peur que la police vienne me chercher…**

_**Note de l'auteur : **_**Mes idées me viennent toujours d'un petit n'importe quoi. Eh bien celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, elle m'est venue en écoutant la chanson « Du rhum des femmes » de **_**Soldat Louis**_**. Je l'écris en coop avec **_**Biquette**_**, un ami à moi qui aime se mettre la langue sur les clôtures électrifiées (voir : **_**goat licking an electric fence**_** sur youtube) qui me donne de très bonnes idées pour la fic et qui m'aide beaucoup beaucoup.  
N.B. **_**Biquette **_**est un Alias de **_**GuyomePrime**_** Et non, malheureusement –parce que ça serait à crever de rire- il ne s'approche pas des clôtures électrifiées…**

* * *

_Introduction_

Il ouvrit un œil, poussant un long soupir, contemplant les quelques nuages qui se trouvaient au dessus de lui. Il se gratta la joue, plissant le nez et releva un peu la tête pour voir plus loin. Satisfait de ne rien voir de bien spécial, il reposa la tête sur ses bras.

_On va avoir droit à une tempête d'ici une heure ou deux… _

- Eh! Mais tu fous quoi, crétin!

La voix lui fit relever la tête avec un soupir, toisant d'un air fatigué le jeune garçon qui était monté le rejoindre à la vigie. Le garçon avait une tignasse d'un châtain moyen, en bataille et des triangles rouges peinturés sur les joues.

- Pour qui tu te prends, matelot…  
- Un maître d'équipage qui se cache en hauteur…  
- Pousses-toi, un peu, Kiba…  
- Ohé!

Le maitre d'équipage le poussa vivement d'une main, manquant le faire tomber et ce fut de justesse que le matelot se rattrapa au mât, grommelant une série de paroles incompréhensibles mais très certainement bien peu gentilles. Il se hissa sur le mât avec grande peine et se retourna vivement vers la vigie.

- T'as faillit me tuer, Shikama…

Le maitre d'équipage était déjà sur le pont, en bas, bousculant les matelots dans sa course vers la barre, attrapant le pilote par les épaules. Ce dernier se retourna, haussant le sourcil, prenant sa pipe d'une main pour souffler quelques ronds de boucane, presque au visage du maitre d'équipage, qui plissa le nez.

- Un navire approche.  
- Va voir le capitaine, pas moi.

Shikamaru soupira bruyamment et se gratta la nuque. En fait, ce qu'il avait espéré était que le reste des opérations soient faites par les autres. Il savait que le pilote s'entendait bien avec le capitaine, aussi eut-il préféré que ce fût lui qui se charge d'aller s'informer de la marche à suivre, mais puisque ce dernier ne voulait pas bouger de sa barre, il lui faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ce faire. Il savait pertinemment que s'il se rendait lui-même pour voir le capitaine, il risquait de se retrouver avec une quantité industrielle de tâches additionnelles sur les bras, pour le simple fait qu'il travaillait bien. Il fit demi-tour sous le regard amusé d'Asuma et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kiba.

- C'est quoi ton problème de me pousser comme ça! J'ai faillit me tuer!  
- Rends-moi service et va avertir le capitaine qu'un navire vient vers nous.  
- Pourquoi est ce que ça serait à moi de…

Trop tard. Shikamaru était déjà reparti grimper à la vigie. Kiba se retourna en grinçant des dents et attrapa un mousse qui passait à sa droite, l'étouffant dans sa course, sans le faire exprès.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi!  
- Va voir le capitaine, y a un bateau qui viens.

Le petit le regarda d'un air mauvais comme il s'en allait sans rien ajouter et rajusta le long foulard qu'il portait au cou et sur lequel tout le monde mettait toujours les pieds. Fourrant les mains dans les poches, il se rendit sans se presser à la cabine du capitaine, où il entra sans frapper.

- Capitaine,  
- Hmnnn?

Konohamaru fronça les sourcils et soupira, puis il bondit sur le bureau où sommeillait un homme à la longue tignasse blanche et en bataille, lui appuyant sur la tête avec son poing. Ce dernier se redressa vivement, le toisant avec de gros yeux.

- Arh! Tu m'as brisé mon rêve! Ahhh, les belles femmes… elles étaient là, à portée de main, je les tenais et par ta faute, elles sont toutes parties!  
- … ouais bah y a un bateau qui vient par ici.  
- Normal, de croiser des bateaux en mer.

Konohamaru poussa un bref soupir et ferma les yeux pour garder le contrôle sur sa personne. Leur capitaine était… souvent… plutôt spécial. Il n'en était pas moins un excellent capitaine, il savait les diriger et prenait toujours de bonnes décisions, le seul hic était qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il considère qu'une situation nécessite son sérieux.

- On en fait quoi, du bateau? Demanda finalement le jeune mousse.

Le capitaine le regarda un moment, l'air songeur.

- Il a l'air de quoi?  
- Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je l'ai pas vu.  
- Alors pourquoi tu viens me dire que…  
- C'est Kiba qui m'a dit de venir te dire!  
- Et il est tout seul à l'avoir vu son bateau?  
- Mais j'en sais rien moi!

En soupirant, le capitaine se leva et traversa la petite pièce, contournant son bureau en y laissant glisser une main, sortant en poussant le mousse devant lui. Une fois sur le pont, il huma l'air avec un large sourire et s'approcha du mât, levant les mains en porte-voix.

- Shikamaru!

Le maitre d'équipage soupira et redescendit de son perchoir, rejoignant Jiraiya, les mains dans les poches.

- T'as vu un navire là haut?

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, réprimant un bâillement.

- Il a l'air de quoi?  
- On pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

Un large sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Jiraiya, qui se frotta les mains, les yeux brillants d'une malice sans nom.

- Trouvez Sasuke et qu'on prépare les canons, fit-il d'une voix presque chantante.  
- PRÉPAREZ LES CANONS! S'écria Shikamaru.

Aussitôt, tout devint agité sur le navire et les ordres se mirent à fuser de toute part. Il fut décidé par Jiraiya qu'ils allaient attaquer à bâbord (la gauche du bateau en regardant vers la proue –devant) et dès qu'ils seraient à portée de canons. L'équipage préparait déjà les sabres, les cordes et les pistolets, s'encourageant inutilement et misant sur le nombre de joyaux qu'ils prendraient. Lorsque le navire fut bien en vue, leurs yeux s'agrandirent et des étoiles y dansèrent. C'était un grand bateau de croisière à l'air luxurieux et il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'ils y trouveraient de quoi faire leur bonheur.

Les canons furent préparés sur le pont et Sasuke, le meilleur canonnier du bateau, fut chargé de donner les directives aux autres, mais comme à chaque abordage, il se vit confronté à un blondin de son âge, jeune canonnier qui avait pour habitude de vouloir faire n'importe quoi en espérant avoir de bons résultats. Ils se querellaient toujours jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par adopter l'idée et se plie aux ordres. Souvent, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'armer son pistolet et de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête mais de mettre son envie à l'œuvre lui attirerait de gros ennuis. Naruto était apprécié du capitaine et Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être jeté à l'eau avec un boulet de canon attaché à la cheville. Il avait beau être un excellant canonnier, Jiraiya, tout génie qu'il pouvait être, lorsque Naruto était concerné, pouvait prendre les décisions les plus stupides au monde.

- … mais laisses-moi donc tranquille, espèce d'imbécile!  
- C'est toi l'imbécile! Si tu tires n'importe où tu risques de les couler trop vite! On veut aborder le bateau, je te rappelle!  
- Il coulera pas trop vite, arrêtes de t'énerver!  
- Mais comment t'as fait pour devenir canonnier sur ce bateau toi!  
- Ça te regarde pas!

Sasuke posa le pouce et l'index sur la base de son nez, fermant les yeux et poussant un long soupir, sourcils froncés. Naruto avait comme un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Après un court silence, il reprit :

- Fais quand même ce que je te dis. C'est moi qui donne les ordres, point barre.

Naruto grimaça et tira son canon, serrant les dents sous son poids et Sasuke se retourna vers lui, levant le sourcil. Le blond tentait de déplacer le canon et visiblement, il désirait le mettre en sa direction.

- Tu vas arrêter de me bosser après ça… fit le blond, concentré sur la tâche qu'il s'était donné.  
- Tu te rends compte que si tu tires, tu détruis le bateau de ton parrain?

Le blond s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur l'autre canonnier, qui le toisait calmement, les bras croisés, avec ce sourire condescendant qui lui donnait oh combien envie de le mordre. D'un autre sens, par contre, il dut se résoudre à faire taire ses envies de le massacrer à coup de boulet de canon.

- Merde, mais pourquoi t'as toujours raison!  
- Peut-être parce que je réfléchis avant d'agir.

Naruto lui tira la langue et se positionna derrière son canon, ordonnant aux mousses qui l'aidaient de le charger, obéissant finalement aux ordres de Sasuke. Ce dernier attendit patiemment que le navire de croisade soit à portée de canon et à son commandement, tous les canons firent feu au même moment. Puis, ils hissèrent le Jolly Roger, comme pour leur dire « surprise, vous êtes attaqués par des pirates! » et ils purent voir, pour leur grand amusement, les nobles et les passagers de l'autre navire s'énerver et se mettre à courir dans tous les sens. L'équipage du bateau de croisière prit les armes pour riposter, mais déjà, une pirate à la tignasse d'encre et au regard d'un étrange gris sable, armée jusqu'aux dents, se jetait sur eux en tirant dans tous les sens et en envoyant des couteaux partout. Voyant le spectacle depuis le pont, Jiraiya éclata de rire.

- Anko doit toujours être la première à aborder. Huh!

Comme il se disait cela, une autre silhouette passa près de lui, attrapant une corde et bondissant sur l'autre pont en poussant un « Ayaaa! » aigue, rejoignant Anko pour se battre à ses côtés.

- Et Tenten doit être seconde…

Bientôt, le navire de croisière fut envahit par les pirates et le capitaine du Konoha s'amusa à regarder les gens se jeter à l'eau et quitter sur des canots, que Naruto s'amusa à exploser de quelques boulets de canon. L'heure était à la fête pour les pirates.

- Naruto!

Le blond se retourna pour voir Kiba se jeter sur lui, l'attrapant par le bras.

- Tu viens? On va se remplir les poches!  
- Ouais! EH! SAKURA! TU NOUS SUIS?

Une jouvencelle à la tignasse rose se retourna vers eux, esquissant un large sourire.

- Pourquoi pas!

Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta juste à côté de Sasuke, ses joues prenant presque immédiatement une couleur semblable a celle de ses cheveux. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux illuminés d'admiration et lui demanda, avec un sourire charmeur :

- Tu viens avec nous?  
- Non, il vient pas! Répondit Naruto.  
- C'est pas à toi que je parle! Cracha la rosette.  
- Je vais rester sur le pont, au cas où ils seraient assez stupides pour venir se battre jusqu'ici.

Naruto esquissa un large sourire satisfait et il se précipita avec Kiba sur l'autre navire, invitant, au passage, Konohamaru à les joindre dans leur joyeux pillage. Ils terrassèrent les premiers matelots qui vinrent s'opposer à eux et se précipitèrent en criant dans les différentes pièces, y attrapant tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur et jetant le tout dans des sacs. Sakura les rejoint bientôt, fâchée que Sasuke ait refusé de les suivre et elle se mit à fouiller les pièces avec violence, jetant pardessus bord les gens qui tentaient de fuir la menace pirate qui les assaillait. Des coups de feu étaient tirés en tout sens, les lames s'entrechoquaient : une musique qui sonnait doux à leur oreille.

* * *

_**Voila, c'était l'intro, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Les prochains chapitres risquent fort bien de devenir plus violents, parce qu'après tout, c'est une histoire de piraterie et c'est classé M. Si vous avez des demandes spéciales pour la suite de l'histoire, 'suffit de demander dans les reviews (couple, évènement) profitez-en si jamais le récit vous intéresse, puisque j'en ai l'idée globale mais que j'ai plusieurs trous à combler. **_

_**Ne vous gênez donc pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et nous donner des idées à **_**Biquette _et à moi. Je vais travailler cette semaine sur le premier chapitre, qui devrait être posté d'ici le week end prochain._**

Bisous à tout le monde!! 


End file.
